<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flash by Aylaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032563">Flash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar'>Aylaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ronald Weasley, Crack, Dancing, Dancing Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, flash dancing, flash mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it about the Malfoy family line that just screams ‘let’s join a cult?” Asked Ron, who stood next to Harry in the middle of London Main Street, staring at the flash of blond hair. Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking at his friend with a pinch of horror and amusement. “Ron, that’s a flash mob, Malfoy is in a flash mob.”</p><p>(W: Language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts">BlackAngelSpade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it about the Malfoy family line that just screams ‘let’s join a cult?” Asked Ron, who stood next to Harry in the middle of London Main Street, staring at the flash of blond hair. Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking at his friend with a pinch of horror and amusement. “Ron, that’s a flash mob, Malfoy is in a flash mob.”</p><p>“A mob! See! We should arrest him,” Ron said, nodding his head in affirmation. Harry let out a bark of laughter shaking his head. “He’s clearly up to something!” The ginger man beside him exclaimed, his eyes wild.</p><p>Harry let out a sigh, a smirk gracing his pink lips. “Arrest Malfoy for dancing? Are you insane?” He said, trying to stifle laughter. The blond appeared to be doing some elaborate dance routine with around eleven other people to a rap song Harry had never heard of it, he wore a pair of black baggy tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt adoring the logo ‘GUCCI’ - Harry hadn’t ever seen Malfoy out of work, and even then he tried to avoid the man as much as possible.</p><p>It should be utterly <i>illegal</i> to look that good in Auror issued robes, but seeing the man dance before him made him feel some kind of way, indeed. “I think the real question is, how the fuck is Malfoy this ridiculously attractive?” Harry said, his gaze was firmly stuck to the way Malfoy’s arse moved. </p><p>“Like what you see, Potter?” Malfoy barked, looking at him with a scathing glare. Harry merely laughed.</p><p>“Yes, Yes I do.” He shouted back, his smirk morphing into a toothy grin as the blond blushed scarlet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>